I love you, too
by LaurelTheEdgyWolf
Summary: Matt has feelings for Edd and he is too scared to tell him. He thinks he will reject him or be disgusted. So, in this story... Will Matt confess his feelings towards Edd? Will Edd feel the same way? Read to find out! UwU


It was a normal day in the Eddsworld house. Everyone was doing their own thing. Matt is looking at himself in a mirror, Tom is playing his bass, Edd is drawing and drinking cola, and for Tord... Let's just say he is doing something important. Edd was drawing his friends and his cat Ringo. "perfect!" Edd said, being proud of his own drawing. "What did you draw?" Matt asked "Us! and Ringo!"

Edd showed the drawing to Matt "Aww!" He said, smiling. Edd giggled "hey Tom, look!" He showed the drawing to Tom "cool" Tom said, kinda annoyed. Matt looked at Edd and started to blush "God he's so cute..." he thought to himself. Matt looked down at his body and started to blush more. "Hey you okay?" Someone was waving their arm in front of his face. It was Tord. The ginger snapped back to reality.

"Wh-what?" Matt was confused of what just happened "You were staring at Edd like you like him or something" Matt shakes his head "wh-what!? L-like him!? pfft, I only like him as a friend!" Tord rolled his eyes and said "rrriiighht" Matt blushed "...okay fine... I DO like Edd..." Tord made an "oooooh" sound "I knew it!" Matt covered his mouth "shush! I don't want Edd to hear this conversation!" Tord moved his hand away

The ginger sighed "look. please don't tell anyone..." He said. "Okay, I promise" Tord walked away. Later, it was night time and everyone is asleep, Except for Matt. He was thinking of Edd. "Edd..." He said his name quietly. Matt laid to his side "Why is he so cute!?" Then he laid to his next side then he got up "ugh! I can't stop thinking about Edd!" he sat there for a minute "I'm too scared to tell him how I feel. He might reject me or be disgusted"

Matt laid back down and fell asleep. The next day, Everyone woke up except for Matt, he was still asleep and dreaming about...well you know who. "Matt wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Edd yelled out. Matt groaned and got up "Coming!" He said. Matt got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth. Then he went downstairs. "Finally you're awake!" Edd said happily "I just made you breakfast!" The ginger looked at Edd then the food "thanks!" Matt sat on the chair. Edd say next to Matt.

Tom and Tord sat separately because they hate each other. Someday they might love each other. Tom and Tord were talking about something and Matt wants to know what they are talking about. "So you're saying is that Matt likes Edd?"

"Yup!"

"Does he like him back?"

"I don't know...maybe"

Then Matt interrupted them "hey, what are you guys talking about?" Tord and Tom looked at him "oh nothing, we were just talking about some stuff" Matt got worried "please don't tell me you told him..." Tom shrugged "we already knew already" Matt was silent then he yelled "What!?" That made Edd hear him "how did you know!?"

"Tord told me" Matt looked at Tord with a death stare "hehe sorry..." He wasn't sorry. "hey, what's going on here?" Edd asked "nothing Edd." Tom replied. "Yeah nothing" Matt said with a smile on his face "Well...Matt I wanna show you something!" He grabbed Matt's hand and Matt blushed. He showed him a drawing of Tord and Tom holding hands "See? I ship them!" Edd said with a smile "oh wow Edd. That's amazing! they totally be together!"

They both laughed. Then Matt said "hey Edd...I wanna tell you something..." Edd looked up at him "what?" he asked "I...I...oh I can't say this!" He ran upstairs to his room. "why me why me! I should have told him!" Matt was kinda angry and he banged on the wall then he heard a knock on the door "...come in..." Someone opened the door. It was Edd. "You alright, Matt?" He asked but Matt didn't answer "...Matt..." Matt sighed and asked "can you sit by me on the bed...?"

"um sure..." Edd sat on the bed next to Matt "I just wanted to tell you that...I...I...LIKE YOU EDD. I REALLY DO!!!" the ginger started to tear up "...Matt I..." Edd sighed "well...I like you too..." Matt looked at Edd "y-you do?" He nodded "yup!" Edd leaned closer to him and kissed him on the mouth. Matt blushed darker than before and kissed back, turning his body around. The cola lover puts his arms around his neck. Matt made the kiss deeper. Edd broke the kiss "wow...that was amazing..." he panted "yeah it was..."

They both kissed again then they saw Tom and Tord standing on the door "well, well, well, look do we have here" Tord said in his flirty voice "Ha! caught you guys!" Tom said. "Sh-shut up" Edd tucked his face in Matt's chest. "Can you guys leave?" Tord laughed "no" He gave him the death stare again "okay okay, we'll leave" They both left. "okay Edd, they are gone now" Edd didn't say anything. He was asleep. "aww~"

Matt laid down and kissed his forehead "love you~" Then he fell asleep

**oof hope you guys like it! This is my first Eddsworld story. I'm terrible at writing stories but it's alright :3 So, comment what you think of this story. (please no hate comments. Thank you) **


End file.
